Talias Tales
by lululillie
Summary: Taila is one of new Orleans only traditional magic using witches she also tends to be the odd one out. Read as her life changes when The angel Castiel Continues to Seek her out for her help and she's pulled even further into the lives of the supernatural and two special brothers. WARNING Lots of Elijah bashing don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I liked Elijah too but that was before the originals when his character was not OOC and when they didn't completely destroy it.

Talia had a lot to do today and she knew it with the covens and vampires on the brink of war and helping her angel BFF or well should she just call him her guardian angel? Okay lets go with that her guardian angel Castiel not being able to visit as frequently for her safety because he was fighting a war against his brother in heaven. She had a lot on her plate, currently being trying to sabotage the harvest ritual.

You see Talia was a traditional witch meaning she relied on her own powers instead of those of her deceased ancestors, unlike every damn coven around here who's ancestral magic was their lifes blood, she never understood how the witches so corrupt now that they only cared about power instead of the reason they were here in the first place to protect the innocent to restore balance and light to nature? Maybe this was why she and Castiel got along so well they both had messed up "families."

She'd met Castiel when he was stationed with his garrison to observe humanity, however apparently she had caught his interest when she fought and ditched her coven because they berated and "punished" her for using traditional magic the punishment came in when she berated them back for turning their backs on nature and the natural order they were supposed to be keeping, Castiel admired her courage and watched over her ever since however they only officially met when he saved her from Marcels vampire squad…


	2. Chapter 2

Marcels vampires had me cornered in the square ready to devour me for dare using magic without their permission. I stepped back as one moved forward to bite my neck when an unknown force shoved the vampire back, he went flying until he hit the pavement with a loud thud.

"Leave Now, before I lay you to waste." said a gravelly yet powerful voice I turned around expecting to see my savior however what I saw made my head reel in adrenaline there stood a man in a trench coat but what had my attention where his eyes they were glowing a bright azure blue! Not only his eyes but his hand outstretched had a bright blue light shining in the palm of his hand that was stretched out but what almost made my heart stop or probably start beating if I was one of the stunned vampires were the outline of wings around the wall to the side of the building.

He was an angel? I've read about them in my family's grimoire which only frightened me more witches had little interaction with angels but from the few written encounters it was common knowledge that they were fierce absolute warrior ones never to be trifled with.

Why had this angel come to save me? What did he want from me? These questions circled in my head as I scrambled even further backwards the vampires had already deserted the place in shock and fear probably going to their master Marcel to report the incident. The angel had gone back to normal and was walking towards me I was frozen in place he moved forward until we were only a few inches apart personal space much? I thought.

"My name is Castiel I'm an angel of the lord, as I'm sure by now you've figured out." He said in the same deep gravelly voice as before except this time it was less fierce more gentle and softer?

"Castiel why did you save me." I said in a choked voice before I could stop myself.

I've been watching you for quite some time Now Talia fishers. I admire your courage to stand up to your coven you fascinate me I have been debating when to reveal myself to you but it seems the occasion had picked itself though I wish it were better circumstances."

Since that night Talia saw more and more of Castiel the angel saw her as someone to confide in about his doubts and beliefs, he knew he could trust her with this information and Talia enjoyed his company considering she was banned from her coven and no witches wanted to talk to her it got pretty lonely in the old abandoned cemetery where she lived inside a crypt but it wasn't an ordinary crypt inside she had found it looked kind of like a clubhouse there was even a bed!

Since it looked old and untouched she claimed it as hers and lived there ever since. Castiel and her had become very close in the past months that's why she was so worried and distraught when he said he would have to cease his visits for some time because of the war against his brother Raphael and he didn't want her to get caught and tortured by the angels on his brothers side.

So Talia started her day cleaning the ingredients for a spell castiel had asked her to do involving heavens missing and assumed stolen weapons. So here she was mixing together a simple locator spell with some extra ingrediants to make the spell more potent so her little angel could have an upper hand in the battle with Raphael.

Angel, vampires and witches why had god chose this life for her? What's next in this crazy rollercoaster?


	3. Chapter 3

I began to set the ingrediants up the list goes as follows

Castiels blood ) Because he's an angel the blood should track the grace in his blood.

One of the last weapons of heaven considering that's what you were looking for it would help you find the stolen weapons faster.

White lily stems and roots for purity along with the oil extracted from the seeds would help boost your magic connection to the location spell along with personalize it enough to get an almost exact location.

Last but not least a vial of Castiels grace that I wore as a talisman to finalize and bind the spell and give me a glimpse of their exact location.

I marked a a star across my wooden table I use whenever I do large spells or potions, with the oil from the lilys I placed the stems and roots on four star points and took my bottle of water and splashed it on one stem then took a piece of paper and waved it on the other after that I took another stem and marked it with dirt from a near by potted plant before putting it back in its place, finally last but not least I took the last flower stem and burned part of it on a candle then put it on the last star point. The points of the star would represent water, air, earth and fire a symbol of all witches magic the balance of nature. I took out the weapon of heaven holding it in my hand palm up while placing it in the center of the star I took out the bowl filled with Castiels blood and poured it on the weapon then clutched to the necklace around my neck filled with his grace breathing in and out slowly, focusing my consentration before I began the spell:

 _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem_

 _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas sanguinem_

 _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas sanguinem_

I could feel the blood rushing down my face and cheeks but I kept pushing forward until I could feel my magic taking over my whole body my vison getting blurry I made out the stolen weapons and the address of where they were as soon as I did I stopped. I knew if I pushed myself any further I would hurt my magical core and myself more than needs be but I had gotten the information I wanted and called Castiel, who once he arrived took the address insisted upon healing me when he noticed my bleeding nose then as soon as he was there vanished but not before thanking me profusely for finding it for him.

When he left I sighed disappointed but I knew that the civil war in heaven was important and he didn't want anyone to know of my location let alone my existence or importance to him so he couldn't stay long whenever he managed to visit.

Not long after I was called in by father Kurian to listen in on a meeting going on about the harvest ritual, a disgusting ritual that requires the slaughter of young girls just to serve the coven more power! As if they didn't have enough already. I listened for the date I needed father Kurian knew I was one of the only ones who stood a chance at stopping them. I just needed the right moment and right time to disrupt the harvest they couldn't do it if the moon was not at the right time and the right angle so if I managed to sabotage this than I could be saving four teenage girls from a world of therapy and trauma.

That night I sat in my room and heard the familiar flutter of wings by my bedside with bleary eyes I looked up to see the all too familiar but welcome sight of Castiel. whom to my alarm wore an expression of deep Seriousness across his face meaning something very troubling must have happened.

"Castiel." I called out tiredly as he moved around my bed to stand in front of me I sat up and we where almost nose to nose. "What wrong" I asked concered for the angel.

" I need your help." He said in a grave voice looking at me pleading me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Cas, You know I would do anything to help you sweetheart." I said standing up to look at him. He nodded and placed one hand on my shoulder suddenly we were standing somewhere completely different definitely not New Orleans.

It was dark and I could make out I was standing in a warehouse. I turned to look at Castiel who was looking at me sheepishly and asked him sternly

" _castiel where are we? He looked up at me blinking shyly. "I need you to help me Save some friends of mine." He said bashfully looking at me still with his pleading eyes. I never could say no to that face. "Alright." I said and we both turned toward the warehouse Castiel knocking the door down dear goodness what had my life become._

That's how I ended up saving the Winchesters asses from being tortured by a demon named Meg it's also the reason I got to see a different side of Castiel he Seemed more aloof toward the Winchesters more direct then he'd ever been with me.

"Talia". A womans voice called to me from outside the crypt I knew her it was Sophie and I let her in I had become some what of a witch dealer here I had many hard to come by ingrediants not to mention this place was stocked with dark objects I now kept in a secret volt so it wasn't much of a surprise when I learned she needed one and with a little extra spot of cash for me she got it. I loathed the vampires in this town just as much as I loathed the witches in this one monsters all of them I thought silently to myself.

I began an intricate potion of the day one that would allow me to see what someone else was doing a bit of a crystal ball type magic there were many dangers in this town and with each passing day I felt like something new something dangerous was coming. So I set out to find what it was this potion however required the light of the full moon and a spot of blood from a serpant luckily this place was well stocked and I had everything I needed except the moon all I could do now was wait.

Around eight o'clock the moon began to rise as I carefully stirred the ingrediants in the bowl dropping the blood in I waited a recited the incantation:

Periculis in tenebris latent ostende mihi

Before my eyes the blood began to swirl twisting until I saw what appeared to be a dark alley and sophie was walking down it she was attacked by Marcels vampires but an original vampire saved her this was when my eyes widened. If an original vampire saved her…. Wherever one follows more are sure to come. What was I going to do? How was I going to keep both the coven, marcels vampires and now the originals off my back.

It seemed now would be a good time to call out for Castiels help Lord knows I'm going to need it.


	4. Chapter 4

Adatu Khan Leala Ghan Breatvis Shemil

I repeated these words swiftly while holding the demons head in my hands not paying any heed to the demons cries or the blood running down my eyes and nose.

Adatu khan leala ghan breatvis shemil

I repeated I could feel the spell finally working this would give Castiel the upper hand I had recently learned Castiel was going up against a demon named crowley worried for my angel I began the quest for ingrediants to help him in his fight. The spell I was currently using would connect the demon to Crowley and fry his brain.

Castiel was fighting Crowley over the blood that would open purgatory when Crowley fell to his knees in agony, Castiel couldn't help but smile Talia was looking after him like she always did. It had given him enough time to swipe the blood vials and dissapear not before sending a telapathic message to Talia she could stop now.

Talia quit her efforts before releasing the demon who quickly left her vessel in fear and disposed of the already long dead body. She felt awful for using that dark spell but Castiel was in trouble and she would always help him even if it meant dabbling in magic she wasn't comfortable using.

Talia hoped this would help Castiel and that the war in heaven would be over soon so she could see him again, more often.

Talia quickly cleaned up her work table and began looking through more spells that would help her in finding the remaining white oak stake the one thing that could kill an original she knew if she stood a chance at eliminating this threat to humanity then she had saved the town from a world of torment and even more blood shed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Castiel was feeling refreshed he had just taken in all the souls from purgatory all the leviations and monters now had a firm grip on anything that used to remotely be apart of him. The monsters couldn't wait to get their hands on that little witch of his that's how he found himself at Talias crypt unable to enter because of the monsters who were a threat to her not being able to pass the boundary spell guess he would have to find another way then but she would be his and together they could bring chaos and the world to their knees.


End file.
